Naruto dan Kyuubi
by Lueky
Summary: Naruto adalah seorang polisi hutan yang gagah berani dan memiliki cara-cara yang jitu demi melindungi hutan yang menjadi tempat ia dan hewan kesayangannya tumbuh besar Kyuubi adalah seekor rubah berekor sembilan yang sangat disayangi oleh Naruto. Semuanya hampir mereka lakukan bersama hingga mereka masuk kesebuah kasus yang besar
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Author: Lueky

Rated: T

Warning: AU, OC, OOC, abal-abal, geje, lebay, alay, korban sinetron,korban iklan, ceritanya ngambang, tragis, gk nyambung dll.

Dan terimakasih untuk senpai-senpai yang telah me-review, nge-fav dan follow fanfictionku yang kemaren, ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU….. :D :D :D

Oke, kita kembali cekidot

Walaupun bahasa dan penulisan masih kacau

serta tidak mengikuti EYD

Tapi…

Baca sampai selesai ya!

SELAMAT MEMBACA! T(^_^)T

**NARUTO DAN KYUUBI**

Chapter 1

"Kyuubi… aku butuh bantuan mu, kemarilah…!"setengah berteriak seorang pemuda memanggil peliharaannya. "Hey, semangatlah….ada apa denganmu? Lapar?" ada nada khawatir saat suara itu ke luar dari mulut pemuda itu. Sambil menunggu jawaban dari hewannya ia membelai lembut bulu halusnya. Mata hitam hewannya mulai berkaca-kaca dan terlihat lesu. Ia sangat benci masuk ke dalam situasi seperti ini tapi apa boleh buat mereka memang belum makan apa-apa. "Kyuubi, ayo kita cari sesuatu yang bisa kita makan di luar sana!" dengan sigap keempat kaki itu berlari mendekati majikannya. Terpancar aura senang walau hanya sedikit. Melengkunglah kedua bibir mereka di tengah hutan yang sunyi.

Naruto, hanya satu kata orang biasa memanggilnya. Pemuda yang berperawakan brandal namun penyayang ini sering kali terlihat berburu rusa dengan Kyuubi, si rubah berekor sembilan. Mereka tinggal di tengah hutan karena penduduk di desa tidak bisa menerima kehadiran Kyuubi.

Naruto adalah seorang siswa yang berseragam putih abu-abu. Dari rumah hingga sekolahnya, Naruto dan Kyuubi harus menempuh perjalanan satu jam. Ia tidak pernah patah semangat untuk datang ke sekolah karena hanya di sana mereka bisa diterima dengan baik walau ada beberapa yang membuat grup anti NaKyuu (Naruto Kyuubi). Bukan Naruto namanya jika ia mempermasalahkan masalah sekecil itu. Daripada ia membuang-buang waktu meladeni mereka lebih baik menghabiskan waktu untuk teman yang selalu setia menerimanya.

Setiap pulang sekolah mereka selalu bermain di sungai sambil memandikan Kyuubi. Jika sudah dianggap cukup, baru mereka bisa berhenti dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Dulu semua hal-hal yang menyenangkan sepulang sekolah segera pudar jika Naruto sampai dirumah. Melihat teman-temannya selalu di perhatikan oleh orang tuanya membuat hatinya sakit, tapi semenjak Kyuubi datang ke dalam hidupnya tidak ada yang bisa membuat hidupnya sengsara lagi.

Naruto bertemu dangan Kyuubi saat hujan. Ketika itu Naruto yang masih berseragam putih merah pulang dengan raut wajah yang tak layak dilihat. Matanya merah dan sembab, ia selalu menangis. Jika sekolah telah usai ia harus melihat teman-temannya dijemput oleh orang tua mereka. Melihat bagaimana mereka diperhatikan, sementara dirinya hidup sebatang kara tanpa keluarga.

Saat ia masuk di perkarangan rumahnya. Naruto melihat seekor hewan yang aneh sedang menahan sakit. Hewan itu dibawa masuk dan diobati. Naruto termasuk ahli jika mengobati luka-luka luar dari tumbuh-tumbuhan walau ia masih anak-anak. Semenjak saat itu hidupnya kian bersinar, dan menamai hewan itu, Kyuubi. Tapi sayangnya mereka diusir dari desa, karena Naruto memelihara seekor hewan yang aneh dan liar. Sehingga mereka harus pindah dan membangun gubuk sedehana di tengah hutan. Sebuah tempat yang bisa menerima mereka apa adanya.

Suara ranting patah dan langkah kaki yang cepat mewarnai hutan itu. Terlihat seorang manusia bersama hewannya berlari kencang. Mereka mengejar seekor rusa yang akan menjadi santapan makan malam.

"Kyuubi, berhenti!" perintah Naruto.

Naruto memeriksa arah angin bertiup dan bersiap-siap untuk kembali mengejar rusa itu. Namun, ia baru menyadari kalau mereka berada di batas wilayah dari kedua desa yang sedang berseteru. Ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko karena dapat dipastikan banyak jebakan yang dipasang di sekitar batas itu. Walau itu bisa menguntungkannya untuk mendapatkan rusa itu tapi bisa saja ia juga terlibat perang gara-gara ia ceroboh dan masuk ke jebakan-jebakan itu. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk makan daging rusa dengan sayuran segar yang dipanen langsung dari kebun kecilnya dan akhirnya mereka pulang dengan tangan hampa.

Setelah makan malam, Naruto menuju teras rumahnya. Di sana ia duduk santai dengan diterangi cahaya bulan purnama. Ia termenung. Ia memikirkan hidupnya yang berbeda dari orang-orang yang seumuran dengannya. "Kapan aku bisa melanjutkan sekolahku?" pertanyaan yang belum bisa ditemukan jawabannya semenjak ia putus sekolah karena biaya. Naruto harus bekerja untuk memenuhi hidupnya di Negara yang elit dan kaya raya ini. Untuk mendapatkan sebutir nasi, ia harus kerja siang malam setiap hari kecuali hari sabtu dan minggu. Bahkan ada yang memintanya untuk membunuh, menyiksa, menjadi bodyguard, atau menjadi mata-mata. Karena bakat alaminya, yang hidup di hutan liar dan ganas ini sejak SD sehingga ia mampu melewati rintangan yang berat sekalipun, seperti ia bertahan hidup di hutan. Wajar saja jika ada yang tertarik padanya. Tapi itu semua ditolaknya mentah-mentah, walau ia tahu ia akan mendapatkan uang yang jumlahnya tak terbayangkan.

Naruto ingin kembali diperhatikan oleh orang-orang di desanya bersama Kyuubi. Hanya itu yang dia inginkan, tapi warga desa terus menentang Kyuubi tinggal di desa karena takut darah rubah liarnya dapat mengancam hidup mereka. Itulah sebabnya Naruto tidak tinggal diam, dia terus melatih Kyuubi dan mengajarinya beberapa perintah yang harus di mengerti. Sehingga Kyuubi dapat membantu pekerjaan Naruto dan diakui para warga.

Hari demi hari berlangsung begitu cepat, akhirnya Kyuubi bisa diterima dengan baik oleh warga. Warga desa meminta maaf kepada Naruto dan Kyuubi serta memperbolehkan mereka untuk kembali tinggal di desa. Tapi Naruto menolaknya karena mereka sudah terbiasa di hutan dan agak canggung jika mereka hidup di dalam desa. Orang-orang bisa memaklumi keputusan Naruto, jadi mereka sepakat untuk menyekolahkan Naruto lagi. Naruto sangat senang hingga tanah tempat pijakan kakinya retak karena ia terus melompat-lompat.

TO BE CONTINUE :D

* * *

Nah inilah cerita keduaku, akhirnya sekian lama aku mencari inspirasi ternyata ketemu juga T^T jadi terharu *hiks hiks. Aku menginginkan kasus yang besar seperti cerita-cerita detektif gitu tapi bukan di kota-kota, jadi milihnya di hutan aja :P

Ohya untuk chapter selanjutnya saya minta reviewnya dari senpai semua :D. jangan lupa baca FF NaruHina "LOVE INI KHS" oke? #promo

REVIEW PLEASE…..!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Author: Lueky

Rated: T

Warning: AU, OC, OOC, abal-abal, geje, lebay, alay, korban sinetron,korban iklan, ceritanya ngambang, tragis, gk nyambung dll.

Dan terimakasih untuk senpai-senpai yang telah me-review, nge-fav dan follow fanfictionku yang kemaren, ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU….. :D :D :D

Oke, kita kembali cekidot

Walaupun bahasa dan penulisan masih kacau

serta tidak mengikuti EYD

Tapi…

Baca sampai selesai ya!

SELAMAT MEMBACA! T(^_^)T

**NARUTO DAN KYUUBI**

Chapter 2

Setelah tamat sekolah dan mendapatkan ijazah. Naruto dan Kyuubi mendaftarkan diri menjadi polisi hutan. Beruntungnya mereka langsung diterima karena kelincahan kolaborasi antara Naruto dan Kyuubi saat tes menghindar, bertahan, bertarung, dan menyusun strategi yang dinilai cukup bagus dalam menghadapi para kriminal hutan. Belum genap setahun. Mereka berdua sudah berada di pangkat yang lebih rendah satu tingkat dari kapten mereka. Ya, bisa dibilang wakil kapten. Dan dari sinilah kasus terbesar yang harus diselesaikan hingga nyawa mereka ikut terancam.

Senin siang, Naruto dan Kyuubi baru saja ke luar dari hutan dan menghirup udara segar dari kecurigaan terhadap orang-orang yang memasuki hutan. Karena akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali hewan yang hilang dari hutan. Padahal Naruto baru saja ke luar dari suasana yang tegang saat memproklamirkan bahwa hutan itu bukan lagi milik kedua desa melainkan milik pemerintah. Hutan yang akan dijaga seutuhnya oleh pemerintah dari manusia yang serakah mengambil pohon dan hewan yang hidup di hutan seenaknya dan tidak ada lagi batas desa di hutan. Acara pegesahan hutan negara itu berakhir ricuh.

Di tepi kanan jalan, terlihat mobil pembawa es krim. Naruto langsung mendekati mobil itu. Jelas ini pelanggaran lalu lintas, karena berhenti tidak pada tempatnya. Disentuhnya mobil itu. Hangat. Berarti mobil ini baru saja berhenti tapi dimana pengemudinya. Dari arah hutan terdengar semak-semak bergesek. Naruto mengambil ancang-ancang dan mengambil pistol, untuk antisipasi dari situasi terburuk. Dan keluarlah seorang laki-laki yang langsung kaget melihat seorang polisi hutan. Supir itu langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya saat melihat Naruto menodongkan pistol ke arahnya.

"Apakah Anda yang mengemudikan mobil ini?" Tanya Naruto tegas sembari memperkuat pertahanannya.

"I-iya" supir mobil itu gelabakan. Ia tidak pernah mengira akan bertemu dengan polisi. Walau bukan polisi lalu lintas tapi tetap saja dia adalah seorang polisi.

"Anda tahu kalau anda melanggar lalu lintas? Walau ini bukan wewenang saya tapi saya berhak untuk menangkap orang-orang yang terlibat pelanggaran di dekat hutan ini" Naruto mendekat ke supir itu dan memegang tangannya untuk diborgol

"Tu-tunggu, ban saya kempes" supir itu menunjuk roda belakang mobil. Saat Naruto melihat kebenaran dari ucapan supir itu ia segera mengendorkan cengkramannya dan meminta maaf. Sebagai polisi yang baik, Naruto menawarkan bantuannya untuk membantu mengganti roda yang kempes.

Mereka saling bekerja sama walau hanya mengganti sebuah roda dan karena itu mereka menjadi akrab.

"Apa isi mobil ini? Jika isinya adalah es atau es krim, maka kalau disentuh seharusnya bagian ini dingin, tapi ini biasa saja. Bahkan ada air yang merembes ke luar. Bisa anda jelaskan hmm…"

"Shikamaru, panggil saja saya Shikamaru" sela supir itu.

"OK, Shikamaru bisa anda jelaskan?" Kyuubi mengendus-endus air rembesan itu. Lalu ia menggeram dan menatap mobil itu tajam.

"Mobil ini sudah kosong, karena es krim yang saya jual sudah habis dan air yang merembes keluar itu mungkin es-es yang tidak sengaja ku jatuhkan" tentu saja Naruto mencoba untuk percaya walau ia memiliki kecurigaan 5% padanya . Ia mencoba menenangkan Kyuubi yang menggeram tak henti-hentinya.

"Setelah itu kamu mau kembali kemana Shikamaru?" Naruto mencoba memancing Shikamaru dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan sederhana yang akan membuktikan dia berbohong atau tidak.

"Dari Gam ke Hijal" jawabnya singkat. "Nah, selesai. Terimakasih, Polisi Naruto. Sebagai seorang polisi anda sangat baik hati" Shikamaru mencoba menggoda namun lawannya tidak merespon apapun. Gagal. Mobil itu segera melaju setelah berjabat tangan dengan Naruto.

Semakin lama mobil itu semakin menjauh. Semakin cepat pula raut wajah ramah Naruto menjadi serius dan menyelidik. "Kecurigaanku dengan mobil itu naik menjadi 15%. Air rembesan ini. Baunya sangat ku kenal. Seperti bau hewan-hewan yang hilang di hutan dan didinginkan dengan es, bagaimana menurut mu Kyuubi?"

"Errr…" Kyuubi hanya menggeram tanda setuju.

Api unggun yang dinyalakan ditengah-tengah dijadikan sebagai sumber cahaya dan sumber kehangatan di malam yang dingin. Sepuluh orang yang duduk mengelilingi api itu terlihat sedang membahas rencana besok yang diselingi lelucon hingga mereka tak berhenti tertawa bahkan bertengkar.

"Dasar polisi bodoh, mudah sekali ditipu" kata seseorang bersuara agak berat, bertubuh kekar.

"Jangan senang dulu Choji, mungkin polisi itu juga menipu kita" seseorang yang selalu memakai jaket berkerah tinggi, Shino, menyela temannya, Choji.

"Diam kau Shino! Jangan jadi penakut! Oh iya, aku lupa kallau kamu memang penakut. Selalu bersembunyi di balik kerahnya"

"Tenang Choji, apa yang Shino katakan ada benernya juga" sekarang si juru masak Ayame mulai menengahkan mereka yang hampir adu jotos.

"Cih" seseorang yang tampaknya suka mencela meludahi mereka.

"Kiba, jangan buat tambah runyam dengan ludahanmu" Hinata, sang cewek pemantau memperingati Kiba yang meludah. Jika tidak, malam ini akan ramai dengan darah.

"Hahahaha. Mereka lucu. Bertengkar seperti anak kecil. Oops" Gai dan Lee menutup mulut mereka saat ditatap tajam oleh Sasuke. Si kembar Gai dan Lee tak pernah berani dengan Sasuke, cowok pendiam, dingin, dan arogan. "OK, kami diam. Peace" Gai dan Lee hanya mampu nyengir kuda tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sasuke mendengus kesal dan kembali melihat api unggun.

"Apakah semuanya bisa tenang sekarang?" seorang pria yang nampaknya ketua mereka mulai angkat bicara. "Rencana kita besok adalah rencana 3T"

"Jadi, besok Ino tidak bisa menyamar, ya Shika?" Ino si cewek cantik dan tinggi yang bertugas untuk menyamar ini hanya mampu bersabar saat ditatap tajam oleh ketua mereka, Shikamaru.

"Jika kau memang diperlukan nantinya, kau bisa menyamar sesukamu. Intinya, besok kita harus berhasil. Aku akan membawa mobil es krim kosong ini seperti biasa dan kalian juga berada di posisi kalian seperti biasa, tapi di rencana ini kita harus merubah cara kita berburu. Jangan lagi memakai jarum bius tetapi memakai tumbuhan beracun, yaitu Plantoxin"

"Kenapa?"Gai bertanya.

"Bodoh, itu karena jarum bius sudah jadul" Lee menyentil jidat Gai.

"Dasar telmi, kalian berdua salah. Kalau tidak tahu lebih baik diam, jangan berisik dan dengarkan" sela Hinata.

Di tempat lain, di sebuah rumah di tengah hutan terlihat seorang pemuda melengkungkan senyum kemenangannya. "Alat penyadap yang kusisipkan di mobil itu, akhirnya berguna Kyuubi. Aku sudah curiga saat melihat mobil itu pertama kali. Ditambah lagi dari Gam ke Hijal yang harus ditempuh selama 5 jam dengan kecepatan 100 km/jam. Jauh-jauh dia hanya menjual es krim. Dasar penipu bodoh, berbohong saja tidak bisa padahal dia tahu aku adalah polisi hutan yang mengerti seluk-beluk hutan dan aroma hewan-hewan yang berada di hutan itu walau sudah didinginkan, dibekukan, dipotong-potong atau dihancurkan" sambil membelai Kyuubi dan mendengarkan percakapan sekelompok pemburu lewat radionya yang di-loudspeaker. Naruto menceritakan apa yang harus diceritakan hingga Kyuubi tertidur. "Selamat tidur Kyuubi. Besok adalah hari yang panjang dan melelahkan. Tidurlah yang nyenyak rubah kesayanganku" Kyuubi tersenyum, sepertinya ia sedang mimpi indah.

Matahari belum terbit namun hutan kian ramai. Belum lagi sekelompok pemburu sudah memulai perburuannya. Tentu saja tokoh utama kita sudah memantau mereka dari jauh di balik teropongnya di tempat yang paling tersembunyi dan sesekali Naruto mengabadikan perbuatan mereka. Tidak ada yang pernah lolos dari penglihatan Naruto. Jangankan manusia, pacet saja tidak dia biarkan lolos. Karena cara kerja Naruto dan Kyuubi yang cemerlang akhirnya mereka mendapatkan banyak lencana dan jabatannya terus naik di Kepolisian Hutan Anggar Selatan.

Ada hasrat Naruto ingin menangkap mereka satu-persatu namun keinginan itu ia pendam dalam-dalam dan menunggu waktu yang tepat. Ia harus mengetahui tempat persembunyian mereka, senjata-senjata yang mereka gunakan dan jumlahnya, serta karakter dari masing-masing orang yang akan ia tangkap untuk mempermudah penyergapan. Dengan pandangan tajam dan nafsu membunuh yang ia miliki dapat menjadi kartu as untuk membuat mereka takut saat bertemu. Mungkin.

Dari hasil pengamatan Naruto ada sepuluh orang yang berburu dan diantaranya seseorang yang ia kenal. Dan ia sudah menemukan cara cerdik untuk menangkap mereka tanpa harus membuang keringat setelah semua info ia dapatkan. "Yosh, Kyuubi ayo!". Yang diajak hanya menggeram.

"Apa kalian sudah siap?" Shikamaru memandu dari kejauhan memakai alat komunikasi jarak jauh.

"Siap"

"Kawanan rusa itu sudah mulai mendekat. Dengarkan aba-abaku, satu orang akan menembak satu rusa dengan Plantoxin. Mengerti?"

"Ya, kami mengerti" semua menjawab.

GUBRAK!

"Aduh…Me-mengerti…" jawab Gai dan Lee menahan sakit. Mereka baru saja jatuh dari pohon. Ranting yang mereka gunakan tiba-tiba patah. Yap, benar sekali. Naruto dan Kyuubi sengaja membuat si kembar itu terjatuh untuk membuyarkan konsentrasi mereka dan menjauhkan kawanan rusa dari pemburu-pemburu itu. Dan sebagai hukumannya Gai dan Lee tidak kebagian jatah makan siang.

Kesempatan itu tidak Naruto sia-sia kan ia menyelinap dan menggiring semua rusa masuk ke hutan lebih dalam lagi. Ia juga mengawasi rusa-rusa itu agar tidak berpencar. Walaupun Shikamaru cs mencari rusa-rusa itu kemana-mana, dapat dipastikan hasilnya nihil.

"Mungkin sekarang mereka dikejar-kejar babi hutan yang sedang transmigrasi. Setelah itu bertemu banteng dan berlari lagi. Masuk ke dalam lubang besar di bawah pohon besar. Bertemu ular Anaconda. Lari lagi, menabrak sarang lebah. Lari lagi, nyebur ke sungai yang banyak ikan Piranha. Dan akhirnya mereka belum kapok memburu bahkan semakin bersemangat" tebak Naruto sambil bermain dengan binatang-binatang hutan yang bersahabat dengannya. Namun itu bukanlah tebakan biasa, apa yang Naruto katakan benar-benar terjadi. Itu karena dia lah yang mengatur kejadian tersebut. Pemburu itu tidak tahu siapa yang mereka lawan. Yah… bisa dikatakan sahabat sekaligus pelindung binatang dan tempat hidupnya.

"Shi-Shikamaru, apa kau yakin ingin berburu di hutan ini?" Tanya Gai dan Lee gemetaran.

"Aku sangat yakin. Aku bahkan semakin tertarik dengan hutan ini. Tapi aku sedikit curiga, rusa-rusa itu tidak bisa kita temukan sama sekali, seperti lenyap dari muka bumi ini"

"Jadi kau berpikir, bahwa ada yang sengaja mengatur semuanya agar kita berhenti berburu? Tidak mungkin! Mana ada manusia yang melakukan semua itu?" sangkal Hinata tidak percaya.

"Itu menurutmu. Aku tahu siapa orang yang berhasil mengelabui kita" Shikamaru benar-benar yakin apa yang dia katakan. Sepertinya lawan Naruto kali ini seorang professional. "Polisi hutan sialan itu, NARUTO"

"Apa?" yang lainnya bertanya heran. Sejak kapan Shikamaru bertemu dengan seorang polisi hutan?. Shikamaru menjelaskan kejadiannya panjang lebar. Namun dii tempat lain, Naruto sedang memasang banyak perangkap di sekitar kawanan rusa itu.

TO BE CONTINUE :D

* * *

Saya baru pertama kalinya buat cerita tentang misteri dan semacamnya, jadi saya butuh saran untuk chapter selajutnya. Apakah mereka harus bunuh-bunuh atau ya begitulah. Saya juga bingung. Jadi dibantu yak ;-)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Author: Lueky

Rated: T

Warning: AU, OC, OOC, abal-abal, geje, lebay, alay, korban sinetron,korban iklan, ceritanya ngambang, tragis, gk nyambung dll.

Dan terimakasih untuk senpai-senpai yang telah me-review, nge-fav dan follow fanfictionku yang kemaren, ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU….. :D :D :D

Oke, kita kembali cekidot

Walaupun bahasa dan penulisan masih kacau

serta tidak mengikuti EYD

Tapi…

Baca sampai selesai ya!

SELAMAT MEMBACA! T(^_^)T

**NARUTO DAN KYUUBI**

Chapter 3

"Kyuubi, ayo kita pulang! Perangkap-perangkap ini sepertinya sudah cukup. Aku sudah capek mau tidur sebentar. Sekarang sudah jam 1 malam. Hoahh….. ayo"

Naruto tidur dengan nyenyak di kasurnya yang empuk namun sebaliknya sekelompok pemburu masih terjaga dan menyusun strategi baru. Ditengah kesibukan mereka masing-masing, mereka dikejutkan dengan sebuah informasi baru dari atasan mereka masing-masing. "APA!" teriak Shikamaru dan Naruto bersamaan walau berbeda tempat.

"Hehehe, sepertinya aku sudah melihat sebuah jalan terang. Ayo Kyuubi! Kita berangkat, aku sudah cukup tidur dan sekarang darahku sedang mendidih" Naruto meninggalkan rumahnya dan pergi memasuki hutan. Bersamaan dengan langkah kaki Naruto, Shikamaru sedang menjernihkan pikirannya.

"_Bagaimana bisa selama ini aku tidak tahu? Apa yang harus kulakukan agar orang itu keluar dari persembunyiannya? Siapa salah seorang diantara mereka adalah spy?"_ Shikamaru membatin, ia menyesali kebodohannya yang tidak menyadari kehadiran mata-mata itu. Ia gelisah namun tetap memasang poker face sehingga anak buahnya hanya di buat bingung dengan teriakannya. "Diskusi kita kali ini selesai, kalian punya waktu 2 jam untuk istirahat, jam 3 tepat kita akan melakukan sebuah serangan. BUBAR!"

Shikamaru memperhatikan kesembilan anak buahnya yang bubar, mereka tampak biasa saja tidak ada yang mencurigakan, tapi tetap saja mata-mata itu mungkin seorang yang profesional_"Orang itu! Akan ku buka topeng mu!"_.

Naruto berlari bersama Kyuubi sedang mendekati para pemburu itu, ia sudah mengatur siasat agar ia bisa bertemu dengan orang itu. Karena menurut atasannya, mata-mata itu sudah dikonfirmasi untuk bekerja sama dengan Naruto dan mereka akan bertemu, tapi bukan sekarang. Mata-mata itu akan memberikan sinyal yang tak pernah disadari oleh kawanannya, tentu saja Shikamaru juga. Oleh karena itu, Naruto pergi mencari tanda itu sekarang juga agar lebih cepat memusnahkan tanda itu.

"_Ketemu!_" Naruto membatin. "_Apa ini? Gambar yang aneh... fufufu ternyata ada mata-mata yang tidak bisa menggambar. Hmmmm... sepertinya ini gambar tumbuhan tapi... kenapa ada tanduknya? Ini hewan atau tumbuhan? Atau jangan-jangan ini makhluk gaib? Oh tidak-tidak tidak mungkin, tunggu... di hutan ini adakah tempat yang... AH! Kenapa tak terpikirkan oleh ku...hahaha benar-benar gambar yang buruk. Aku saja bingung apalagi jika Shikamaru yang melihat ini hadeh..."_ Naruto memusnahkan tanda itu lalusegera mencari tanda selanjutnya "AYO!".

Satu demi satu, tanda demi tanda berhasil mereka temukan dan disatukan. Akhirnya mereka mendapat kesimpulan. Naruto dan Kyuubi akan bertemu dengan spy itu sebentar lagi dengan tersenyum ia merasa lega DEG! _"Kenapa firasatku aneh"_ Naruto pun melihat Kyuubi dan ia menangkap tingkah Kyuubi yang aneh.

SREKKK! SREKKKK!

Dari semak-semak keluarlah bayangan seseorang "Haaah... haaaahhh... haaahhh..." orang itu bernapas tidak teratur seperti habis berlari "Ck! Mana mereka? Bukankah seharusnya mereka ada disini? Ck! Arghh... sial!" orang itu menghampiri sebuah pohon dan duduk bersandar di pohon itu. "haahh... hahhh..." orang itu masih mengatur napasnya yang tidak teratur. _"Dimana mereka? Lama sekali...kalau begini ceritanya bisa-bisa Shikamaru menyadari kepergianku. Ha?! Kepalaku? Sepertinya seseorang menodong kepalaku dengan pistol? A-apakah aku ketauan oleh Shikamaru?"_ orang itu menoleh dan melihat Naruto dan Kyuubi berdiri di belakangnya dengan menggenggam ranting ditangannya seperti memegang pistol.

"Maaf jika kami mengagetkanmu hehehe..." kata Naruto.

"Kau tau hujan sedang lebat?"

"Apakah angin yang membawanya?"

"Apa mungkin tumbuhan bertanduk yang mengirimnya?

"Tidak mungkin jika bunga sakura yang tumbuh disini"

Orang itu tersenyum "Terimakasih sudah mengerti pesan dari tanda-tanda yang kubuat dan menggunakannya sebagai password. Ternyata kau memahami apa yang ingin kusampaikan dan ngomong-ngomong namaku adalah Hinata, senang bertemu dengan rekan disini" mengulurkan tangannya ke Naruto.

Naruto meraih tangan itu dan mengguncangkannya "Naruto, senang berkenalan denganmu juga, sebenarnya tadinya aku tidak mengerti tanda-tanda itu karena gambarnya jelek. AW! Kau menggenggam tanganku terlalu keras!" melepas paksa tangannya lalu meniup-niup jarinya yang memerah.

"Maaf karena kau begitu lama"

"Hehehe maaf sebenarnya aku sudah sampai disini lebih dulu tapi aku sengaja bersembunyi di semak-semak itu dan menunggumu. Setelah aku melihatmu tiba, aku harus memastikan bahwa kau tidak diikuti oleh Shikamaru"

"Oh baiklah... akan ku terima alasanmu. Terimakasih sudah berhati-hati. Aku langsung ke inti pertemuan kita ini" menyerahkan sebuah buku "Aku harus cepat kembali sebelum Shikamaru menyadari ketidakhadiranku. Di dalam buku itu ada misi selanjutnya yang ditulis secara lengkap jika kau mengikuti petunjuknya. Baiklah, sampai jumpa Naruto"

Naruto menarik tangan Hinata dan melemparkan pisau ke semak-semak. Setelah cukup lama ia memandangi semak-semak itu dan tidak ada tanda-tanda perubahan atau terdengar suara aneh. Ia menoleh ke Hinata yang sedang berada dipelukannya. Keduanya saling bertatapan dan mereka saling melepaskan diri mereka masing-masing. Secara serentak keduanya mengucapkan kata 'maaf'. Kyuubi hanya melihat mereka bertingkah aneh, tentu saja Kyuubi sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Hinata berlari ke dalam semak-semak dan meninggalkan Naruto dan Kyuubi di sana.

Naruto masih memandangi semak-semak yang telah Hinata lewati _"Gadis secantik dia menjadi mata-mata? Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka bahkan jika melihat wajah dan gambarnya yang jelas sangat berbeda pfft"_ pandangan Naruto beralih ke buku yang ia pegang sekarang _"Bahaya jika ku buka disini sebaiknya aku membukanya dirumah"_Naruto pergi meninggalkan tempat itu bersama Kyuubi. Namun tidak jauh dari pertemuan mereka terlihat seekor burung elang bertengger di salah satu ranting dan sedang memperhatikan kepergian Naruto dan Kyuubi.

"Benar-benar misi bunuh diri. Baiklah aku juga harus bekerja secara profesional. Apa dia tidak keberatan dengan tugasnya? Arghhh..." menutup buku itu dan memijat-mijat keningnya. Lalu beranjak dari pohon yang menjadi sandarannya untuk bersantai. _"Hinata, nama yang indah"_Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa aku memikirkan cewek itu? Tapi dia memang cantik, tidak-tidak-tidak kau harus sadar Naruto" memukul-mukul pipinya "Apa dia baik-baik saja dengan misi ini? Hah... aku jadi khawatir. HA!? TIDAK...! APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN NARUTO! Kau harus menyelesaikan misi ini hingga tuntas. Tapi... arghh... yang benar saja? Kenapa jantung ku berdegup kencang? Apa aku punya penyakit jantung? Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Apa aku harus bertanya pada Kyuubi?" menoleh ke arah Kyuubi yang sedang tertidur "Arghhh... mungkin aku juga lelah jadi jantungku berpacu lebih kuat. Tidur dengan nyenyak dan besok pagi akan kembali normal" merebahkan tubuhnya ke ranjangnya yang berdebu dan bau.

Waktu terus berlalu dan Naruto belum bisa menemukan posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur. Padahal biasanya bagaimana pun posisinya ia pasti akan tertidur pulas sangat pulas. Dan pada akhirnya malam itu ia hanya mendapatkan jam tidur yang sangat sedikit dan membuat kantung matanya membesar dan menghitam. Dengan lunglai ia bangkit dari ranjangnya dan matanya terpaut menatap buku misi dari Hinata _"HINATA..."_

HOAHMM...

"Aku benar-benar masih merasa mengantuk, tapi kali ini di misi ini aku bisa bertemu dengan Hinata" tanpa sadar Naruto menyimpangkan tujuan misi kali ini. Naruto mengambil handuk dan mandi. Seketika semangat Naruto kembali pulih dan melebihi kapasitas dari biasanya "Yosh! Misi bunuh diri ini tak akan membuat Hinata dalam bahaya karena aku akan melindungimu. BAIKLAH! AYO KYUUBI KITA BERANGKAT! HINA-" Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Kali ini dia baru sadar dan bingung mengapa Hinata selalu ada dipikirannya tanpa ia sadari sebelumnya... "ARGHH... Naruto kamu harus fokus. FOKUS! FOKUS! FOKUS! Apa tujuan dari misi ini? Menyelamatkan Hinata! EH?! BUKAN! Aduh... aku lupa. Apa ya? Oh! Shikamaru lihat saja kamu pasti akan ku tangkap bersama anak buahmu" seringai Naruto menghiasi wajahnya yang sedang bersemi. Tanpa disadari olehnya ia sudah jatuh hati pada seorang mata-mata yang bernama Hinata.

Tidak jauh dari rumah Naruto ada seekor burung Elang bertengger. Ia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan penuh selidik. Tidak lama sejak kepergian Naruto dan Kyuubi, burung itu terbang dan hinggap di pundak seseorang yang sedang berjalan memasuki hutan. Seketika senyum dari wajah orang itu mengembang ketika ia mendapatkan sesuatu dari burung itu. Setelah itu, burung itu kembali terbang ke langit mencari sosok Naruto.

BERSAMBUNG...

* * *

Yang udah review makasih ya :D

Yang udah nge-fav juga makasih :D

Yang udah nge-follow juga makasih :D


End file.
